A Chefs Mistake
by aprilanddtk
Summary: What happens when a teen Italy goes against one of Hungary s rule about cooking without supervallince. ((Warning: I do not own Hetalia))


Elizabeta stood at the kitchen sink looking out the window at an extremely depressed teen Italy sitting on the porch, waiting for none other than Holy Roman Empire. Just like he had for the past forty years. Hungary felt kind of bad for the poor boy. He waited day and night for Holy Rome to return home again. Even though they both knew he was not coming back anytime soon. She watched the tears run down his cheek as he tried not to break down into a full sob.  
>After two hours the young Italian finally came in from the outdoors. He had tears streaming down his face as he sat at the dining table in the center of the room. "He didn't come back," he sobbed out "he promised he would come back, where is he?" Feliciano asked himself out loud. Hungary walked up behind the sobbing teen nation, and hugged him as she planted a kiss on the top of his head. Italy latched on to Hungary refusing to let go of her soft cotton dress. While this was happening Austria walked into the he looked over to where Hungary and Italy were he was shocked at what he saw, Hungary trying to calm a sobbing teen Italy. " What`s wrong with him?" Asked the confused Austrian.<p>Hungary looked up and responded in a soft sweet tone, " He misses Holy Rome." The Austrian man merely nodded and walked up next to the two. He started to help Hungary comfort the young boy knowing all too well how painful it can be to lose a close friend.<p>

After about ten minutes Italy fell asleep, as Hungary was about to pick up the young teen Austria interfered and instead he carried Italy to his bedroom. As he placed him in his bed, Austria looked down at the teens face, smiling he exited the boy`s room. As he stepped out of the room Elizabeta kissed him on the cheek saying thank you to him and explaining that she was going to bed as well. Although Austria didn't feel tired he decided he\as long as everyone else was going to bed he might as well hop on the bandwagon to and go to sleep as well.

The next morning Feli was the first to wake. He had no memory of how he got to his bedroom but then again that really didn't matter to him all he wanted was some breakfast, but first he would have to change his clothes first or else miss Hungary would be upset with him like she was last time he didn't change his outfit.

Italy ran up to his dresser and pulled out one of the drawers looking into it he grabbed a green dress like what he normally wore and pushed the drawer back in as he walked over to his bed again he stated to strip until he had nothing other than his under garments on. After that, he proceeded to put his other dress on when he finally got it put on he rushed down stairs ready for something yummy to eat. When he passed miss Hungary`s room he poked his head in the doorway to see if she was awake. Sadly she was not and Italy already knew what would happen if he tried to do it on his own, but then again how much harm would come out of it if he tried to on his own.

Italy happily skipped down the hall prepared to make the best most tasty breakfast the world had ever seen. However first he would have to check Mr. Austria would get in severe trouble if he got caught by him. As he crept down the hall he opened Austria`s door ever so slowly and peeked his head in once he realized he was in the clear he gently closed the door again. Afterward he began to run toward the kitchen. Once he reached the kitchen he pulled out some eggs, veggies (green pepper, mushroom, carrot) , and fruit(Tomato, apple,Orange). Pulling out a large pan, a cutting board, a very sharp knife, a wooden spoon, and two bowls.

As he set down the cutting board he placed the tomato he had received from his big brother Spain on it and picked up the knife he started to slowly dice it into little cubes as best he could. after he was finished cutting up all the fruits and vegetables. he put them all in one of the two bowls. taking the other bowl he cracked four eggs he had go out into the other bowl. He took the wooden spoon and started to mix them.

One everything was finally done he put a thick layer of raw egg in the bottom of the pan. and set it just above the little fire he had made while preparing everything to cook. While that was going he thought he would sit back and wait. As he was waiting he heard a shout "Feliciano Vargas! What the hell do you think you're doing!" when he looked over and saw Hungary standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. Fear overtook Italy suddenly scared as to what would happen he simply stuttered out a crack `i`m sorry`. Hungary was so upset with Italy she couldn't believe it. She had told him not to cook on his own without adult prevalence in the room and Feli knew that.

Keeping a calm expression she calmly asked "Italy what is the biggest rule Mr. Austria and I set to keep you safe?" Italy shuddered and answered with "No cooking without supervallince from an adult." He couldn't help but let so tears run down his cheek. "And what is the punishment for breaking that rule?" Hungary asked "a spanking…" Shuttered Feliciano. "Exactly so come here. Now." Italy will admit he was scared miss Hungary had only ever spanked him one other time before and he remembers how much it stung. Even though he was scared he still knew it would be best to do as he was told, so he shuffled toward Hungary until he was directly in front of her.

Hungary then took the young nations hand and brought him over to the counter and bent him over it. She pulled up the bottom of dress and pulled down his underwear causing Italy to whimper. She proceeded to start the young nations punishment with a swift stinging `CRACK` Italy yelped out of pain and surprise as more smacks came down on his unprotected the fifteenth strike he had tears running down his cheeks and his bottom was a dark pink. Italy couldn't help but cry harder as five more landed on his rear. He knew that this wasn't the worst Hungary could do but it still hurt a lot more than it did last time she had spanked him. Hungary landed ten more right on target by now his bottom was a deep shade of red. Italy was now bawling his eyes out next thing he knew Elizabeta was targeting is sensitive sit spots. Once ten were landed there, Elizabeta pulled up Italy`s underwear up and set his dress over top of it she turned the sobbing nation around and pulled him into a bear hug.

As she held the boy close to her he would choke out apologies and would continue sobbing uncontrollably. Once she got him calmed enough she held his shoulders out pushed him out to arms length and asked a simple question. "Italy why did I spank you the way I did?" Italy sniffled and answered "Because I could have seriously hurt myself or somebody else." Hungary nodded and pulled him into another hug. As she held him to her chest he slowly closed his eyes and mumbled a groggy phrase. "I love you Hungary you're just like a mother to me." Elizabeta stiffened and let out a sigh with calm smile as she felt Italy`s body go limp.

Hungary lifted the boy into her arms and carried him to his room annd layed him down in bed she sat next to him and soon fell asleep as well. Of course Austria had seen everything, so he walked in the room and took a little nap to. 


End file.
